A Life Behind These Secluded Walls
by GlOmP3R
Summary: "You're kidding right?" "I do not jest, Man of Iron" "So you telling me that you dad though it was a good idea to turn Loki into a baby, then make him live with us here?" "Yes" "HEY! Loki, get that out of your mouth!" Kid!Loki Loki!Avengers Read & Review!
1. Surprise!

_**HEY !~ yeah, i know, i know, another new story ! I will up-date my other ones, don't worry ! anyways, here is a Loki/Avengers story :D Enjoy ! **_

_**| Disclaimer: I do-NOT own Loki, or The Avengers, Or Thor. **_

_**| Warnings: None worth noting. **_

_**| Beta Reader: AFreshlyPickedPlum . Thanks so much !  
**_

* * *

**A Life Behind These Secluded Walls **

**Chapter 1 **

**Surprise****!**

.

The guards pushed Loki to his knees. Standing in front of them was Odin, the All Father, along with many other gods.

Odin sat on his throne, a frown on his face. "We have come to a decision," his voice boomed across the throne room.

It had been months after the destruction of New York, and now was the time for Loki's punishment to be decided. Odin had gods from all over come to this meeting, after all this was a serious matter. They had helped him to come to a conclusion.

Thor, who was now standing next to his brother, looked nervous. Even he, the prince of Asgard, had yet to know what Loki's punishment was. Although he trusted his father to give a fair punishment he could not help but feel worried.

Without explanation Odin got up, and walked forward in Loki's direction, the other gods followed.

They were Vor, the Goddess of wisdom; Forseti, the God of justice, peace and truth; Baldr, the God of beauty, innocence, peace, and rebirth; Elli, the Goddess of old age; Eir Goddess of healing, and a few others.

"Move back," Odin instructed Thor and the guards. The guards immediately moved back, but Thor hesitated, sending Loki a worried glance. Odin put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Thor sighed, but finally backed away.

The gods surrounded Loki, forming a circle around the demi-god. Loki narrowed his eyes at his so-called father, unable to say anything because of the gag that had been so inhumanely shoved into his mouth.

Suddenly, they started chanting something in a foreign tongue, and light started to emit around Loki. Their chanting got louder and louder until the light was so bright that it engulfed Loki.

Thor stepped forward in worry, but the glare his father sent him kept him in place. Loki's muffled scream of shock was the last thing they heard when the light suddenly went out.

Where Loki once was, lay a child, who couldn't be any older then a year old. He had a tuft of black hair, and stunning green eyes. The clothing Loki had on, now laid around the kid's small body like a blanket. He giggled, playing with the clothing.

Thor's mouth fell open in shock, he stepped forward. "w-what?" He couldn't form any cohort words; he just stared at the child in confusion and shock.

Odin picked the child up off the floor, calling out to some maids to get him some clothing that would fit him.

Odin nodded to the other gods, thanking them for their help. They smiled in accomplishment glad that the spell had worked, said their good-byes, then left the room.

"Father, what is this?!" Thor asked, finally getting over his shock enough to ask.

"Calm yourself, Thor. We came to the decision that the best way to punish Loki was to let him re-live life. I have wronged him in many ways, and if I had shown him a better path he might not have turned out like this. I called a meeting and gods from all over came, and with our combined power we were literally able to change his body and mind back to that of a child." He sat down in his throne, the baby happily clapping its hands.

"Come Thor, hold him." He waved Thor over. Thor cautiously came over and held out his hands to hold baby Loki. Loki giggled happily and reached out to Thor. With a newfound happiness Thor held Loki up and played lightly with him.

"Thor, take him back to Midgard, show him the wonders of life, raise him right." Odin said.

It was then that a few maids came rushing into the room with baby clothing. Thor hesitantly gave Loki over to them, honestly not wanting to give them his brother, but all he was wearing was an oversized shirt, so he had no choice.

| Hours Later

Thor stood in the middle of a desert, Mjölnir in one hand, Loki in the other, and a small bag on his back with some clothing among other things for Loki.

A fond smile found its way on Thor's lips as he looked upon his brother. Loki was currently asleep, a deep green pacifier in his mouth. Thor covered Loki with a blanket, held him securely, raised Mjölnir in the air, and took flight, heading to Stark Tower. (Which had been renamed "Avengers Tower" in the aftermath of the Battle of New York)

He hoped they would accept Loki, but whatever happened, he would protect Loki with his life.

* * *

**So? what you think? Review please ! **


	2. Fufu

**_Alright_**_** lady's and gentlemen, i am back with a new chapter of, 'A Life Behind These Secluded Walls', WOO! many thanks to my kick-ass Beta,AFreshlyPickedPlum ! More Loki cuteness, beware ! **_

_**| Disclamer: I own NOTHING, just the plot. **_

_**| Warnings: Loki's Cuteness 3 **_

_**| Beta: AFreshlyPickedPlum**_

* * *

**A Life Behind These Secluded Walls **

**Chapter 2 **

**Fufu **

The Avengers looked at Thor in complete shock. Thor had arrived at Avengers tower thirty minutes ago, called a meeting, then gave a rushed explanation on why he was holding a baby, and why he was back at Earth.

"You're kidding, right?" Tony was the first to drop the shock (for now) and see if he actually heard what he thought he heard, not really believing the situation.

"I do not jest, Man of Iron," Thor replied seriously. Loki struggled, wanting to get out of his brother's grasp and play.

Thor finally complied and set him on the ground. However, he kept a watchful eye, as Loki was still the God of Mischief, even though he was a baby.**  
**

"So... you're telling me that your dad thought it was a good idea to turn Loki into a baby, then make him live here with us?"

"Yes." Thor frowned, not understanding why they were so confused.

Steve stepped forward, suspiciously. "Are you sure its not just one of Loki's tricks to- HEY! Loki, get that out of your mouth!"

All of the Avengers' eyes flashed to Loki, hands immediately at their weapons. But Loki sat on ground, looking up at them innocently, a Stark phone in his mouth. He tilted his head to the side, taking the phone out of his mouth.

"Aw man! That's gross!" Tony jumped forward snatching the phone out of the baby's hands, holding it defensively to his chest.

Suddenly the look of innocence disappeared from Loki's face, and turned into a look of utter despair, tears thundered from his eyes, an ear-piercing scream tore from his throat.

"Oh shit! No, no, no, don't cry, please!" Tony begged.

"MAN OF IRON, YOU DARE MAKE _MY_ BROTHER CRY?" Thor thundered, raising Mjölnir threateningly in the air, prepared to kill Tony. Nobody made his brother cry and lived to tell the tale.

"Whoa, WHOA! Point Break, calm down! I'll make him calm down, just don't do anything you will regret later." quickly Tony spun around towards Loki, and hesitantly gave Loki back the phone.

They all sighed in relief when Loki giggled happily and took the phone, and shoved it back in his mouth. But seconds later he threw the phone down, and Tony winced, knowing the phone was a goner.

Loki crawled over to Tony's feet and looked up at him, raising his hands indicating that he wanted Tony to pick him up.

"Up," he said, looking up at the mustachioed billionaire.

"Uh, I don't-" Tony started.

"UP." Loki's lip started to wobble, and Tony quickly scooped him up, trying to avoid another episode.

"Jesus, don't cry over it."

"Alright," Steve said, pinching the bridge of him nose and closing his eyes. He already felt a headache forming. "I guess you two could stay for a while. You guys alright with this?" he asked the rest of the team.

Bruce shrugged, Natasha nodded, Clint frowned, and Tony sighed but the glare he got from Thor made him nod immediately.

Thor smiled, happy that they had agreed.

Loki pulled Tony's hair, giggling.

"Fufu," Loki said seriously, playing with Tony's hair.

"Actually, it's Tony Stark."

Loki's face scrunched up in concentration. "Nu. Fufu!"

Thor stepped forward reaching out to take Loki, but Loki only hugged Tony and refused to let go.

"FUFU!"

If glares could kill, Tony would be a smoldering pile of ash. He gulped, silently cursing Loki.

It was a good thing Pepper was out on a month long business meeting; she would probably kill him for letting a evil Norse god baby stay in their home.

"JARVIS?"

"_Yes sir_?"

"Order anything and everything we might need to take care of a baby Norse god."

"_Right away sir_."

5 trained killers, one over protective Norse god, and 1 mischievous toddler. What could _possibly _go wrong?

* * *

_**So? Whatcha think? :3 i know its short, but no worry's, there is much more to come! But, reviews are appreciated! I eat them up, and use it as fuel. **_

_**Untill next time, NANANANANAN BATMAAAAAAAAANN!~ **_

_**REVIEW! ITS RIGHT THERE VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV :D? **_


End file.
